Fenetre Secrete sur Jardin Secret
by Roselyne
Summary: La première rencontre entre Aragorn et Legolas sous la forme d'une étrange correspondance... - Chapitre Unique


**FENETRE SECRETE SUR JARDIN SECRET **

- by Roselyne Marot

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Aragorn enjamba le cadavre d'un orc, le visage désormais figé dans une éternelle grimace de douleur ressemblant horriblement à un sourire, et rattrapa Haldir alors que le capitaine de Lothlòrien arrivait à l'entrée de la cage aux lourdes barres métalliques. Les elfes se tenaient à distances respectueuses des barreaux, arcs bandés et flèches prêtes à voler. De l'autre côté, se trouvait des canidés de grandes tailles.

"Ces animaux étaient défendus par des orcs de classes mineures. Ils n'ont pas résisté longtemps.", dit un des gardes elfe à l'adresse de son capitaine.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on voit ce genre de chose", dit Haldir en tournant légèrement la tête vers le jeune ranger derrière lui. L'humain, à peine âgé de dix-sept ans, regardait les wargs les yeux grands ouverts. "A quoi leur servent ces animaux? Est-ce qu'ils les... mangent?"

Haldir dut réprimer un sourire amusé devant la naïveté et l'innocence du jeune humain qu'Elrond lui avait demandé de former au combat et à la chasse. "Les orcs capturent généralement les wargs quand ils sont tout jeunes... puis les élèvent dans la haine, pour en faire des montures de combats". Le capitaine fit une pause. "C'est la raison pour laquelle, tous les "nids" wargs sauvages sont également éliminés, afin qu'ils ne tombent pas aux mains de nos ennemis."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Haldir?" Rumil jeta un oeil en bied à son frère. Haldir demeura impassible. "Exterminez les, comme d'habitude".

Aragorn sentit un léger malaise naître en lui. Tuer des ennemis armés jusqu'au dents et prêts à faire couler le sang était une chose, mais son sens de l'honneur naissant le répugnait à massacrer des animaux enfermés, même s'ils étaient destinés à devenir des éléments importants dans l'armée ennemie...

Trois des elfes armurés entrèrent dans l'enclot et commencèrent rapidement à tirer sur toutes les créatures à poils bruns qui s'y mouvaient. Aragorn ne vit pas grand chose, la vue masquée par les autres elfes prêts à couvrir les téméraires qui étaient entrés dans l'enceinte. Aragorn s'était détourné, préférant observer si des orcs ne revenaient pas en masse plutôt qu'avoir à assister à la mise à mort des animaux. Les wargs pouvaient être hargneux et meurtrier, il trouvait injuste cette mort.

"Attention! Attrapez-le! ATTRAPEZ-LE!!!"

Mû par un pur instinct, Aragorn pivota sur lui même, ayant repéré les mouvements des autres elfes, et se pencha rapidement pour saisir quelque chose qui se faufilait entre les jambes des guerriers. Il leva à bout de bras sa prise et ses yeux croisèrent les yeux bruns et humides d'un chiot warg, pensant à peine une dizaine de kilo, et qui agitait frénétiquement la queue en signe d'amitié.

Aragorn semblait pétrifié. Il sentait le poids du regard des elfes autour de lui. Le silence régnait désormais à la place des hurlements des animaux. Le jeune ranger semblait presque hypnotisé par le regard du chiot. Haldir rompit le silence; "Excellent réflexe, jeune humain. Maintenant, remet-le à Rumil, pour qu'il puisse l'éliminer comme les autres..."

Aragorn leva un regard horrifié vers Haldir, puis vers Rumil qui tendait les mains vers lui afin de le débarrasser de son lourd fardeau, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Aragorn se rendit compte que tous les elfes avaient les yeux posés sur lui, et se sentit honteux. Il avait été envoyé par Elrond afin de suivre un entraînement au domaine de Lothlòrien. Une gratification que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Allait-il se montrer incohérent ou faible face à eux? Allait-il les conforter dans leur idée que les humains ne valaient pas grand chose? N'étaient que des mauviettes?

A ce moment, le chiot warg étira le cou vers l'avant et fit une léchouille sur le bout du nez du jeune ranger. Aragorn écarta le chiot, surprit. Le chiot le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux humides quand Haldir se répéta. "Remet l'animal à Rumil, Aragorn..."

Poussé par la responsabilité et l'intimidation que la présence de tous ces grands elfes lui faisait ressentir, Aragorn tendit les mains machinalement vers le frère du capitaine. Celui-ci lui prit le chiot des mains et commença à se rediriger vers l'enclot où aurait lieu la mise à mort de l'animal. Sentant peut-être son sors imminent, le chiot se mit à geindre, donnant presque l'impression qu'il appelait le ranger.

Aragorn résista...

Pendant deux secondes cinquante quatre...

* * *

.

Legolas Thandruillion dut s'essuyer les yeux pour en retirer les larmes qui y avait perlé afin d'éclaircir sa vue. A la relecture de la missive qui lui était parvenue depuis Lothlòrien, il ne put empêcher un grand éclat de rire de naître à nouveau de sa gorge.

Les autres elfes de Mirkwood, passant non loin, lui jetèrent des regards perplexes: ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir le fils de leur Roi d'humeur joviale. En général, le prince était plutôt taciturne, et ne pensait qu'au combat et à l'extermination de toute araignée et moustique osant s'aventurer sur le domaine de la forêt noire. A dire vrai, le rire de Legolas était presque effrayant tellement il frisait l'hystérie.

Legolas tenta de se calmer et son rire ne fut plus qu'un léger ricanement contenu dans sa poitrine alors qu'une fois de plus il s'essuyait les yeux. La missive qu'il avait reçu venait d'Haldir, et relatait des derniers événements de Lothlòrien. Il y était expliqué le passage du dernier descendant d'Isildur, protégé d'Elrond - bien sur, au cas où la missive serait tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, ni le nom d'Aragorn, ni celui d'Isildur n'y était mentionné... Mais le Grand Conseil des Hauts Elfes avait autrefois convenu de se servir de mots codés. 'Puant d'humain tolér' avait toujours été utilisé pour faire référence à un descendant de la lignée d'Isildur.

La missive d'Haldir expliquait la trop grande sensibilité du dernier descendant d'Isildur, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de recueillir un chiot warg, lequel animal avait eu du mal à s'adapter à la nourriture de Lothlòrien, et était tombé malade, déféquant ci et là dans la belle forêt dorée de la dame Galadrielle. Cette dernière, qui avait d'abord accepté l'élan de sentiments d'Aragorn pour "un pauvre animal sans défense à qui le bien pouvait peut-être être inculqu", était désormais au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce que tout elfe avait appris à redouter. Mais Aragorn prétendait que le chiot "était quand même meugnon, et que ce n'était pas sa faute". Aucun elfe de Lothlòrien, pas plus qu'Elrond, n'avait de connaissance vétérinaire pour les animaux sauvages. C'est pourquoi Haldir faisait appel à son illustre cousin afin qu'il puisse donner des conseils à Aragorn pour guérir le chiot une bonne fois pour toute.

Legolas repartit d'un grand éclat de rire, et se força au calme afin de rédiger la réponse qui s'était formée dans sa tête... et que son écriture ne soit pas trop chaotique si tout son corps devait être agité de soubresauts convulsifs. Il eut du mal à se mettre à la tâche, et les boulettes de parchemin s'amoncelèrent rapidement autour de son bureau, avant qu'il ne puisse terminer une lettre d'une écriture douce et noble, digne du prince de Mirkwood.

Il relut sa lettre avant de la rouler et d'y apposer le sceau royal.

_"Cher Haldir. Je n'ai jamais du m'occuper d'un tel animal. Nous avons de commun l'habitude de les exterminer à vue. Néanmoins, je crois pouvoir deviner que le traitement ne doit pas être très différent que pour les renards ou les loups. J'ai joint à cette missive un petit paquet de pilule à donner à l'animal. D'après les descriptions que tu m'as données, de ce dont souffrait l'animal, elles devraient être le médicament le plus approprié._

_Maintenant, il n'est pas à toi d'appliquer le traitement, il ne serait que justice que le propriétaire de l'animal soit celui qui apprenne les bases des soins. Il a voulu cet animal, qu'il s'en charge!  
  
Que le 'puant d'humain tolér' prenne donc le chiot warg dans son panier. Qu'il le berce doucement dans ses bras comme un bébé, la tête dans sa main. Qu'il positionne son pouce et son index de chaque côté de sa gueule, et qu'il applique une légère pression aux joues pour que la gueule du chiot s'ouvre. Qu'il tienne la pilule dans l'autre main et lorsque le chiot ouvre la gueule, qu'il y place la pilule. Qu'il laisse ensuite le chiot refermer la gueule et avaler."_

Deux jours passèrent avant que les elfes de Mirkwood n'entendent à nouveau le rire limite hystérique de leur prince. Une nouvelle missive était parvenue de Lothlòrien.

Après s'être calmé, Legolas reprit la plume et écrivit à Haldir:

_"La prochaine fois qu'il essaye et que ça échoue, que l'humain puant toléré ramasse la pilule sur le plancher et qu'il récupère le chiot warg sur les coussins de Celeborn. Qu'il berce l'animal et qu'il répète le processus."_

Legolas envoya sa missive, puis fut envoyé en mission par son père pendant quatre jours. Il fallait débarrasser les forets environnantes des araignées géantes qui s'étaient rapprochées des écoles maternelles elfiques. La mission fut une semi-victoire, car s'ils chassèrent toutes les araignées des environs, ils eurent quand même bon nombre de perte de valeureux soldats. La troupe menée par le prince rentra maussade au palais... En même temps qu'une certaine missive de la Lothlòrien.

Les serviteurs qui entendirent - par delà les portes de la chambre du prince - le rire franchement hystérique, se dirent que le fils du Roi craquait devant la mort d'autant de jeunes guerriers, et que ce rire qui ressemblait plus à un hurlement, était la seule manière qu' il avait finalement trouvé pour évacuer tout le stress de la responsabilité qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

Quand il se calma enfin, Legolas prit la plume et répondit au capitaine de la garde de Dame Galadrielle. La réponse fut brève, car il était attendu dans la sale du trône pour faire un rapport à son père.

_"Que l'humain puant toléré aille rechercher le chiot warg qui s'est sauvé dans la chambre de Rumil, et qu'il jette la pilule détrempée qui est sur le plancher"._

Il remit la missive scellée au messager et se composa un visage sérieux pour l'entrevue avec son père. Ses yeux rougis auraient vraiment pu passer pour de la tristesse...

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours de deuil pour les guerriers morts au combat. Legolas reçut une nouvelle missive de Lothlòrien, mais la surprise qui naquit en lui en découvrant qui en était l'auteur suffit à faire disparaître le sourire qui menaçait de se peindre sur ses lèvres, et qui aurait été très malvenu, étant donné les circonstances...

L'humain puant toléré, Aragorn, avait décidé de passer outre Haldir et avait prit sur lui d'écrire directement au prince, en des termes qui ne comprenaient aucune marque de respect à un noble, preuve donnée de sa totale mécompréhension du système hiérarchique. Savait-il seulement à qui il s'adressait? Le premier réflexe de Legolas fut de s'emporter, puis il sourit doucement. La manière dont cet Aragorn s'adressait à lui était fraîche, honnête et directe. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus traité de cette manière. Il se sentait presque libre... Libre des responsabilités que son rang lui incombait. Il eut une idée. Si Aragorn ignorait qui il était, il allait poursuivre leur correspondance sans lui révéler son rang... Ainsi, débarrassé des paillettes de fausseté collant à son titre, il verrait de quelle véritable nature était cet humain. Et puis, ce serait amusant de pouvoir s'imaginer être un simple elfe du peuple...

Il prit la plume et choisit un parchemin moins noble que ceux utilisés pour le courrier officiel à Haldir.

_"Prend une nouvelle pilule. Berce encore le chiot dans tes bras. Maintient fermement les pattes de derrière, force l'ouverture de la mâchoire et enfonce la pilule au fond de la gorge avec l'index. Maintiens sa bouche fermée et compte jusqu'a douze."_

Il regarda la missive partir, ressentant une pointe de honte pour le mensonge qu'il faisait sien en cachant son véritable rang - quelle surprise aurait l'humain s'il l'apprenait - mais souriant à l'idée de ce que pourrait être la prochaine missive... ou la réaction d'Haldir s'il se rendait compte que le puant d'humain toléré entretenait sans le savoir une correspondance secrète avec un des plus haut gradés de Mirkwood.

Il ne fut pas déçut. Le lendemain, une missive lui parvint de Lothlòrien. Il reconnu l'écriture elfique maladroite et se dit que visiblement, cet Aragorn était plus direct qu'Haldir et ne perdait pas de temps en paperasse administrative ni en tergiversation inutile. Quand il voulait un renseignement, il y allait de la manière directe! Legolas mit à nouveau quelque temps pour tout déchiffrer, mais comprit le sens global de la lettre, et ne put empêcher un nouvel éclat de rire de lui échapper. Désormais, les elfes de Mirkwood, habitués mais toujours inquiets, évitaient de le croiser dans les couloirs, surtout après la nuit tombée... Ils devaient penser que leur prince était devenu fou...

Legolas reprit la plume et partit en apnée, le temps d'écrire la courte missive sans que son rire ne fasse trembler sa main. Il écrivait volontairement de manière moins soignée, afin qu'Aragorn n'ait pas la puce à l'oreille concernant le rang de son correspondant... mais il ne fallait pas non plus que son écriture ressemble à d'infâmes pâtés d'enfant!

_"Si ce que tu m'as décris se reproduit, repêche la pilule dans le miroir d'eau de Galadrielle, et fais descendre le chiot de la tablette supérieure de la garde robe de la dame. Appelle Haldir pour obtenir de l'aide."_

Il vit partir la missive, avec une pointe d'impatience quant à la réponse de l'humain. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était attaché à ce petit jeu qui le changeait tant de ses préoccupations habituelles.

Le lendemain, répondant à son attente, une nouvelle missive arriva au palais. Legolas mit une heure à calmer son rire avant d'être capable de pensées cohérentes. Quand il commença à écrire la réponse au descendant d'Isildur, il dut faire plusieurs pauses afin de reprendre son calme.

_"En position agenouillée, coince fermement le chiot entre tes genoux. Tiens les pattes avant et arrière fermement. Ignore les grognements sourds de l'animal. Demande à Haldir de lui maintenir la tête avec une pression suffisante d'une main et d'enfoncer une règle en bois jusqu'au fond de la gorge de l'autre. Fais glisser la pilule le long de cette règle et frotte vigoureusement la gorge du chiot."_

Après le départ de la missive, Legolas mit une heure à se calmer, imaginant la scène, et essayant d'imaginer la réponse qui viendrait bientôt. Son père passa devant sa porte. Il voulait savoir si le prince allait mieux, mais se méprit sur le son qu'il entendit au travers du bois de la porte. Son fils ne devait pas encore s'être remis des morts de l'expédition-araignées. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu plus de temps seul... Thandruil se promit de lui parler le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain, il se ravisa: de la chambre de son fils parvenait les mêmes rires hystériques. Il avait appris que ces derniers jours, un messager faisait de constant aller-retour entre Lothlòrien et Mirkwood, mais n'avait pas encore fait "deux plus deux égal quatre".

Legolas mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour se calmer. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas se rendre lui-même à Lothlòrien pour régler rapidement l'affaire, puis se ravisa: ce petit jeu pouvait encore durer un moment, et ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé de revenir à sa vie d'avant, celle du prince-assassin, sans peur et sans sentiments.

Il prit la plume et inscrivit sa réponse à l'humain, se demandant s'il était CELUI qui deviendrait un jour le roi des hommes, ou si une fois de plus, l'occasion passerait à une génération ultérieure.

_"Arrache le chiot des rideaux de la clairière sacrée. Laisse la vieille pilule sous les racines du grand chêne, je t'envois ci-joint un nouveau paquet de pilules. Prends note quand même d'acheter une nouvelle règle et de nouveaux rideaux."_

Legolas était en compagnie de son père quand la réponse d'Aragorn arriva le lendemain. Il se rendait compte que son père essayait de le questionner sans en avoir l'air sur ses "crises d'hystéries", et se rendait également compte que son père avait la subtilité d'un oliphant dans une échoppe de fins cristaux elfiques. Quand il vit le messager s'approcher de son bureau afin d'y déposer le rouleau de parchemin portant le sceau de Lothlòrien, il du se retenir du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas éclater de rire, avant même d'avoir lu le contenu de sa lettre. Au bout d'un moment Thandruil remarqua la teinte cramoisie de son visage et le congédia, lui enjoignant de prendre un peu de repos dans sa chambre, et se disant qu'il fallait qu'il demande au seigneur Elrond de passer faire un visite à Mirkwood et d'examiner l'état du prince, qui commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement...

Le hurlement de rire qu'il entendit, peu après que les portes du bureau de son fils se fussent fermées, le conforta dans cette idée.

Après de longues heures passées à essayer de faire mourir ce rire qui ne cessait de revenir par vague en lui, Legolas fut capable de répondre à Aragorn d'une plume presque ferme.

Presque.

_"Enroule le chiot dans une grande serviette et demande à Haldir de se coucher sur le chiot de façon à ne laisser dépasser que la tête sous l'avant bras ; place la pilule au bout d'une grosse paille ; force l'ouverture de la bouche à l'aide d'un stylet et souffle la pilule au fond de la gorge avec force."_

Cette nuit là, alors que le messager fatigué repartait d'urgence pour Lothlòrien, Legolas eut en rêve des visions très réalistes de la scène qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Au petit matin, ses abdominaux lui faisaient mal...

En soirée, le lendemain, il vit un messager de Lothlòrien passer l'arcade de pierre et d'arbre précédant le pont menant au palais. Il fut d'abord surprit en ne reconnaissant pas le messager auquel il s'était habitué depuis le début de cette correspondance secrète. Il songea l'instant d'après, que le premier messager devait être exténué de ces voyages incessant et avait probablement demandé de looooongues vacances. Le nouveau messager parviendrait-il à éviter les loups et les araignées aussi bien que le précédent? Legolas se rendit compte alors du danger supplémentaire que représentaient ces animaux. Que se passerait-il si l'une des missives n'arrivait jamais à bon port? Si le messager venait à être tué sur son trajet, interrompant ainsi la correspondance entre l'elfe et l'humain, Legolas pourrait toujours penser qu'Aragorn avait trouvé la solution, mais avait oublié de le prévenir ou le remercier, et l'humain quant à lui, s'imaginerait peut-être que le "vétérinaire de Mirkwood" en avait eu marre de ces questions incessantes.

En prenant la missive des mains du messager, avec autant de précaution que s'il s'était agit d'un trésor inestimable, Legolas se dit qu'il faudrait assurer une escorte au messager à l'avenir.

Le contenu du message le laissa entre le rire et une très légère pointe d'inquiétude. Pour une fois, son rire ne fut pas aussi hystérique ni audible que d'habitude et son père crut qu'il était en bonne voie de rémission. Cette nuit-là, alors que le messager de Lothlòrien se reposait dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été assignés, Legolas répondit à Aragorn la missive suivante:

_"Mes connaissances sur le métabolisme humain étant très limitées, je te conseille donc de demander l'avis du seigneur Elrond, afin de déterminer si les pilules pourraient être nocives pour les humains. En attendant, bois un grand coup d'hydromel pour faire passer le goût. Applique en tout cas de l'altheas sur l'avant-bras d'Haldir, afin d'éliminer toute possibilité d'infection. Frotte les taches de sang sur les tapis avec du savon noir..."_

Le lendemain, il prit sur lui d'escorter le messager jusqu'aux limites de la forêt noire. Thandruil, qui ignorait tout du contenu de la missive de Lothlòrien, vit dans ce geste une preuve que son fils allait enfin mieux et reprenait ses activités habituelles. Il déchira la missive qu'il préparait pour le seigneur Elrond. Les morceaux épars furent emportés par la brise matinale...

Legolas ne rencontra nulle araignée, ni orc, ni loups géants. Il prit ça comme un bon signe des valars pour ce qu'il avait créé avec cet humain énigmatique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en paix avec lui-même.

Il ne rentra pas, cette nuit là, ayant pris avec lui de quoi camper dans la foret. Il se jucha sue large branche d'un cyprès, et attendit, alternant moment d'éveil, et voyages dans les rêves elfiques. La nuit n'était tombée que depuis deux heures, quand le bruit d'un galop de cheval attira son attention. Rapidement un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres, quand il reconnu la couleur du blason de Lothlòrien.

Cette nuit là, alors que le messager de Lothlòrien se reposait sur l'abri que Legolas avait aménagé sur les larges branches protectrices, le prince de Mirkwood entreprit de ne pas réveiller son compagnon par des rires incontrôlables alors qu'il préparait sa réponse au descendant d'Isildur.

_"Récupère le chiot dans les mines de la Moria. Prends une nouvelle pilule du paquet que je joins à cette missive. Place le chiot dans un coffre. Referme le couvercle de façon à ce que la tête dépasse. Force l'ouverture de la gueule avec une cuillère, et lance la pilule dans la gorge avec une fronde."_

Et au petit matin, après un rapide déjeuner de lembas, Legolas regarda le messager repartir en toute sécurité, se demandant si ça ne serait pas plus simple s'il se rendait directement en Lothlòrien. Après tout, il avait toujours rêvé de voir un jour la forêt dorée. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion ou jamais. Puis il se ravisa. Cette correspondance avait un charme désuet qui serait perdu lors d'une rencontre réelle... Ces lettres, c'était comme s'il avait ouvert une fenêtre secrète, donnant sur un jardin secret que lui seul, et l'humain, pouvaient voir, et partager.

Il ne resta pas plus aux abords de la forêt, afin de ne point inquiéter son père. Et puis, si Aragorn devait récupérer le chiot dans la Moria, il avait quelques jours de répit devant lui. Curieusement, la perspective de ce silence, même court, l'ennuya.

Les jours qui suivirent, aucun elfe de Mirkwood n'entendit de rires sinistres venir des environs du prince, et tous se prirent à penser que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve fugace. Seule l'expression de torpeur dans laquelle semblait s'enfoncer Legolas attirait l'attention du Roi. Prenant ça pour l'effet de l'inaction, Thandruil l'envoya en patrouille avec d'autres elfes guerriers, habiles dans l'art de tuer efficacement et rapidement.

Par chance, ou comme le prince se prit à penser, par signe des valars, la troupe de Legolas croisa le messager de Lothlòrien alors même qu'il venait de passer les frontières du royaume. Legolas ne perdit pas une seconde et dévora presque littéralement la lettre d'Aragorn.

Les guerriers qui l'accompagnaient firent la grimace en entendant ce rire malsain à nouveau. Ils avaient tant espéré que c'était fini, que leur capitaine était redevenu normal... Mais ils s'étaient trompés... Ils s'étaient tous trompés... Les valars étaient cruels, et ce monde n'était pas beau...

Ignorant les sombres pensées de ses guerriers, Legolas entreprit de répondre à Aragorn, sans se rendre compte que l'expression de son visage ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que les soldats se faisaient de lui.

_"A l'aide d'un tournevis, replace le couvercle du coffre dans ses gonds. Applique une compresse d'eau fraîche du Nimrodel, mélangée à de l'altheas. Vérifie auprès d'Elrond que tu sois immunisé contre la rage. Jette ta tunique elfique, et mets d'autres habits (de vieux trucs pouilleux de ranger, par exemple...)"_

Quand la troupe revint au palais quelques jours plus tard, Thandruil ne manqua point de remarquer la distance respectueuse que les soldats maintenaient avec son fils... ni l'expression de malaise qui se peignait sur leurs traits quand leurs yeux se posaient sur lui. Legolas par contre, paraissait presque serein.

Thandruil voulut questionner 'discrètement' le lieutenant de la garde qui avait accompagné Legolas dans cette mission. Mais avant qu'il n'eut pu former un seul mot, un rire sinistre, et effrayant, se fit entendre depuis le bureau de Legolas. Ce dernier venait de prendre connaissance de la nouvelle missive qui était arrivée au palais pendant la fin de sa ronde d'inspection.

Ignorant les inquiétudes de ses pairs, Legolas parvint à se maîtriser plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait craint - mais peut-être commençait-il à s'habituer à ces sentiments, en réalité - et entreprit de répondre à l'humain téméraire.

_"Appelle Radagast, et demande lui d'envoyer un de ses aigles géants pour aller chercher ton chiot-warg en haut de la tour d'Isengard. Ensuite, prend la dernière pilule de ton paquet, attache les pattes du chiot aux pieds de la table du grand conseil des hauts elfes - elle est très résistante. Va chercher une paire de gant de métal, enfonce la pilule dans la gueule du chiot suivit d'un gros morceau de viande. Maintiens lui la tête en position verticale et verse un litre de thé pour faire passer le tout."_

Legolas fit partir la missive le soir même. Le lendemain matin, il fut convoqué par son père dans la grande salle du trône où il apprit qu'il partirait bientôt en nouvelle expédition pendant quelques mois... et que son père l'accompagnerait en esprit. Legolas fut surpris par l'expression grave que son père arborait, et plus encore, que pour une fois, son père n'était pas saoul. Avait-il oublié de boire son gallon de vin matinal? L'elfe repartit, l'esprit préoccupé, mais sachant une chose: Il ne serait bientôt plus capable d'entretenir la correspondance avec Aragorn. A son grand regret, il fallait que la prochaine missive fut la dernière.

Toute tristesse disparut néanmoins de son esprit quand il prit connaissance des derniers événements survenus à Lothlòrien. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il répondit ce qui pensait être son dernier contact avec Aragorn:

_"Demande à Haldir de te ramener d'urgence à RIVENDELL. Tâche de demeurer calme pendant qu'Elrond te fera quelques points de sutures et extirpera les restes de la pilule de ton oeil. Appelle également d'urgence les marchands Béornides pour commander une nouvelle table pour le Haut Conseil des Elfes. N'hésite pas à négocier, ils sont assez rapiats._

_Ensuite, fais une trêve avec les orcs, le temps qu'ils viennent rechercher ton chiot._

_A l'avenir, occupe toi des écureuils et des petits lapins"._

Legolas scella la missive, sentant une grande mélancolie l'envahir. S'il comparait avec les siècles qu'il avait passés sur les terres du milieu, le temps qu'avait duré cette correspondance n'avait été qu'un battement de paupières, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une tristesse au fond de son esprit, comme s'il perdait définitivement un ami cher.

Il secoua sa tête, afin de sortir de sa torpeur. Demain, une longue route l'attendait. Son père lui communiquerait les coordonnées de l'endroit où il devrait se rendre pour quelques mois. Il fallait qu'il referme cette fenêtre secrète donnant sur son jardin secret. Aragorn n'avait été qu'un moment bref - et joyeux - de son existence. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant, il ne rencontrerait probablement jamais l'humain, et leur correspondance n'aurait plus lieu de continuer après sa dernière réponse.

Et dans son bureau vaste et richement décoré, Thranduil écrivait une missive à son vieil ami de toujours:

_"Cher Elrond.  
J'envois mon fils en ton domaine. Il ignore tout du contenu de cette lettre et pensera être envoyé en mission de renfort à Rivendell. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui. Je crains que d'anciens événements particulièrement meurtriers, survenus dans la forêt noire, n'ait attaqué sérieusement son esprit. Ses sautes d'humeurs et ses rires hystériques et soudains n'ont cessé de m'effrayer. J'avais pensé que cela partirait avec le temps, et l'oubli des nombreuses morts auxquelles il avait du faire face lors des patrouilles... Mais je crains que son cas ne soit plus grave._

_Je souhaiterais que tu puisses l'aider à guérir, et je pense que l'environnement de Rivendell est plus reposant pour son esprit._

_J'ai confiance en tes talents et en la compréhension des tiens. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe en Rivendell, un élément ou une personne instable puisse interférer avec sa guérison._

_Merci d'avance..._

_Ton ami,_

_Thandruil de Mirkwood."  
.  
.  
.  
  
_

**FIN  
.  
**

* * *

**  
**

KIKOO TOUT LE MONDE :))))))

Ca faisait longtemps hein ? ;)

Je suis désolée pour ce long silence, ces derniers mois de tournage ont été honteusement privés de temps libre nécessaire à l'écriture des nombreuses suites de fics que je vous dois toujours ;)

Au sortir de ces mois infernaux, je peux annoncer qu'à 90 de chance, Le premier des 6 épisodes du "Silence des Anneaux" (parodie de devinez quoi ? ;) ) sortira en téléfilm courant 2005, et y aura beaucoup de yaoïstes qui vont être contente au vue des 'couples' dans le film ;)

Ce dimanche, à Gand (Belgique) pour la convention Jeux de role / heroic fantasy / LOTR, une partie des acteurs des 6 épisodes seront présents. A savoir : Legolas (moi), Aragorn (Greg), Sam (Lionel), Froda (Babs), et Mary (Myra)... et peut-être même Gimli (Fred) et Haldir (Sacha), mais ça reste à confirmer ;)

En Novembre, une convention similaire aura lieu à Bruxelles, où l'équipe SOTR fera encore des folies, avec peut-être cette fois, Sauron en personne (Johnny Lang, l'auteur du…. Donjon de Naheulbeuk ;-) )

En bonne nouvelle donc, la reprise des fics suspendues depuis ces longs mois ;) Celle sur laquelle j'ai le plus bossé (mentalement) est "La Communauté des Elfes", dont le prochain chapitre ne mettra plus trop de temps à sortir ;) Les autres fics suivront :)

Quand à cette fic-ci, elle est partie d'un gros délire avec Sam, alors qu'on travaillait un peu le personnage d'Aragorn. On a chacun improvisé sur les deux mots "Aragorn" et "nettoyage", et on a eu deux textes bien … heu…. spéciaux ;) (Liono, pense à publier aussi ton texte sur :D )

A la base, le titre de ce truc s'appelait "TOUTOOOOOOOOOUUUU !!!!" mais je craignais que ça gâche un peu l'effet de surprise de la fic ;) (Bon, j'aurais pu aussi donner comme titre « Traité d'aérodynamique médicamenteuse », mais ça aurait fait pompeux ;) )

Bon, j'arrête le blabla ici, histoire de pouvoir avoir le temps de publier ça avant que vous n'ailliez roupiller ;)

A pluche tout le monde et bonne santé (mentale) ! :D

Bizz :

::Roselyne::


End file.
